Kaidan Rowe
Kaidan Rowe is the nephilim son of the duke of lust, Pharzuph. He is also a main supporting character and male lead in Wendy Higgins novel Sweet Evil. Background Kaiden Rowe is the son of Pharzuph, who is the duke of lust. His mother was a human woman who died at Kaidan's birth. Physical Description Kaidan has tanned skin, and is tall, lean and muscular. He has dark brown hair that is short on the sides and back, but is longer in the front/top. With striking blue eyes. He is described as very attractive. He is known as a player. Personality He is outgoing and overly confident, but caring and loving on the inside, when you get to know him properly. When Anna first meets him, she thinks of his fatal flaw as being too arrogant. He is also quite suspicious, especially when he first meets Anna and he thinks of her as a spy for the Dukes. Relationships Anna Whitt He meets Anna in the first book during a concert and they he later is the one that helps her discover she is Nephilim. Later in the first book they go on a trip to find a Nun and during the trip they get closer and Anna falls in love with him and he rejects her saying it forbidden. In the second book he is in love with Anna and stops working when he isn't being watched for his love for her through the book he thinks Anna is with Kope and blindly almost hooks up with Anna Malone they later see each other when she's traveling to find other Nephilim to take down the dukes and when she is leaving he stops her and they go back to his place. They hang out and clean his house and she discovers what happened with Anna Malone then when he has to go to practice Kaidan is confronted by Anna Malone but nothing goes wrong between the two of them. In the third book they have to get married so Anna can lose her virginity because Kaidan's father believes he already took her virginity and later in the book they adopt two sons and a daughter. Children With Anna they have three children they adopt from Kopano's AIDS orphanage in Malawi six years after the end of the series, events which are told in the Epilogue. Two sons, biological brothers--Mandala,eighteen-months old at the time, and Onani--six-months at the time. Originally, Kaidan didn't want any daughters. But while picking up the boys at the orphanage he meets a three-year-old girl named Alile (means 'she weeps') who was taken from another orphanage that was shut down due to sexual abuse. She referred to Kai as Bambo, which means father. When asked why she called him father she answers, in Chichewan, "In my dreams, he was my daddy." Kaidan begins to cry, something Anna mentions she hasn't seen him do in six years of marriage, and wraps her in his arms. About Alile and Kaidan, Anna says , "But I knew at that moment that Alile would be our daughter, and Kai would beat his fears. Nobody would ever hurt this little girl again and get away with it. Because she had a daddy now." Appearances *''Sweet Evil'' (first appearance) *''Sweet Peril'' *''Sweet Reckoning'' *''Sweet Temptation'' Trivia *In Sweet Temptation, it is revealed his birthday is March 31st. Category:Supernatural Category:Nephilim Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Males